


Kiss and Touch Me, Baby

by ddelusionall



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post-Lawsuit Era (DBSK), sex can be creatively inspiring, song inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-06
Updated: 2010-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: It's really all Yoochun's fault ...
Relationships: Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Park Yoochun
Kudos: 1





	Kiss and Touch Me, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

It really was Yoochun’s fault. Junsu knew what it was like to get an unknown melody stuck in his head and have to put it down really fast. But this was different.

Jaejoong was hanging out with Japanese friends. Again. Leaving Junsu to put a tipsy, melancholy, drunk Yoochun to bed. Again.

“Love you, Su-ah.”

“I know you do, Chunnie, but it’s time for bed.”

“Don’t wanna sleep. Have drink.”

Junsu smiled, and tightened his hold around Yoochun’s stomach. They staggered to the closest bedroom, and fell into Jaejoong’s bed. Junsu tried to climb out from under Yoochun, but Yoochun wasn’t cooperating.

“What do you want, Su-ah?”

“Huh?”

“What do you want? Tell me what you want.”

“I want you to stop drinking so much,” Junsu said quietly.

Yoochun smirked. “I meant now, under me, in bed with me.”

“Chunnie?” Junsu’s voice broke in surprise.

“Tell me what you want,” Yoochun said again, this time his lips brushed Junsu’s shoulder, right next to the strap of the black tank top he wore.

It made Junsu shiver.

Later, Junsu will blame the pure unbelievable-ness of the moment on why he didn’t stop Yoochun, and why he moaned when Yoochun whispered in his ear, “I know you want me.”

“Chunnie, what are—“

“Kiss me, Susu. Please. Kiss and touch me, baby. Please.”

“You’re drunk,” Junsu said, pushing him away.

Yoochun frowned. “Drunk, yes. Intoxicated. You still want me.” Yoochun fingers danced over Junsu’s chest and stomach. Junsu’s breath grew short. Yoochun bit his lower lip, fingers never ceasing, playing a melody on Junsu’s body that only Yoochun could hear.

“Let me touch you, Su,” Yoochun whispered, fingers now on the band at his sweatpants.

“This is madness,” Junsu said.

“You’re not trying to get away.” Fingertips along his hard cock.

Junsu shivered, threw his head back and moaned. “Yoochun, what—if you weren’t drunk.”

“Intoxicated,” Yoochun whispered. “On you. Alcohol is nothing compared to how you make me feel, Su. I want to kiss you, Junsu, from the tip of your fingers to your toes and every inch of skin between.”

Yoochun’s perfect fingers wrapped around Junsu’s erection and stroked.

“Kiss and touch me,” Yoochun repeated, leaning over Junsu.

Junsu knew it was stupid, knew he shouldn’t, but those fingers were pulling him close to an orgasm and Yoochun hadn’t even touched his skin yet.

“Tell me you want me,” Yoochun whispered, breath on Junsu’s lips.

“Yes, baby, now,” Junsu replied, breathless. His hands tugged on Yoochun’s shirt, pulling it over his head.

“Say it, say you want me. I know you want me.”

“I want you, Chunnie. Kiss me.”

And Yoochun kissed him, calm, perfect like he hadn’t been tripping over his feet five minutes ago. Clothes were gone in moments, hot skin against hot skin. And Yoochun kissed him, like he wanted, it felt like his lips had touched every inch of Junsu’s skin before he finally collapsed. The hand on Junsu’s cock stroked slowly, evenly. And then he whispered, “There’s lube in the drawer.”

Junsu’s breath caught, and then he moaned when Yoochun twisted his hand.

“You said you wanted me,” Yoochun said. “So take me.” He suddenly rolled away, one arm falling across his chest. There were bites and red marks all along his chest and Junsu didn’t remember putting them there. Junsu’s head was spinning as he sat up long enough to grab lube from the bedside table.

He crawled over Yoochun, thinking for a moment that the other had succumbed to sleep, and then Yoochun’s hand traced up his hip.

“I don’t—“

“Just touch me,” Yoochun said. “Kiss and touch me, baby. Taste and touch me. Just do what you want.”

“I want you.”

Yoochun smiled, eyes still shut. His other hand was stroking his own cock.

Junsu covered his fingers in lube. With the other hand, he put a bit of pressure on Yoochun’s inner thigh. Yoochun bent his leg at the knee. Junsu took a stabilizing breath and ran his lubed-finger along Yoochun’s body, stopping to press the pad of a finger against his hole. Yoochun sighed as Junsu slipped the finger into his body up to the first knuckle.

“Deeper, Susu,” Yoochun muttered, hand still stroking his cock. Junsu gave him what he wanted it, and Yoochun whined, hips jerking up, asking for more.

“Kiss me, baby,” Yoochun whimpered. “Please.”

Junsu leaned over him and kissed him, _breaths moments hours_ later, he added another finger to Yoochun’s hole.

“Deeper, harder, Su, fuck.”

Junsu moaned and added a third finger. Yoochun’s body tried to fight against that one, but _kisses minutes later_ , he was trying to fuck himself on Junsu’s fingers again.

“You want me,” Yoochun sang, smiling.

“Yes,” Junsu whispered.

“Take me, baby.” Yoochun pulled him between his spread legs, bent his knees, one leg wrapping around Junsu’s body. Junsu held his cock against Yoochun’s body and pushed in. They both cried out with each press until Junsu was nestled against Yoochun’s skin. They kissed again, and then Junsu moved. Moans and whimpers filled the space between kisses.

Everything slowed down, everything centered on skin sliding on skin. Yoochun broke away from Junsu’s mouth long enough to arch his back and gasp through his orgasm, spilling warmth between their bodies, and then their kiss resumed. Junsu’s orgasm was slow, each thrust pulling it closer. He moaned, shaking, gasping, biting down on Yoochun’s lower lip as the pleasure heightened and he came deep inside Yoochun’s body.

They lay, breaths steadying in the quiet.

And then Yoochun smiled, laying another kiss on Junsu’s lip. They rearranged, curling together, Yoochun’s soft breath on the back of Junsu’s neck. Junsu was floating between pleasure-induced sleep and minor panic when Yoochun sighed.

“Intoxication,” Yoochun whispered.

Junsu smiled. Oh yeah, he could get used to getting drunk off Yoochun.

And if he woke up the next morning with lyrics running through his mind to a slow sexy beat, well, yeah, it was Yoochun’s fault.


End file.
